


sometimes I wonder (¿qué pasaría?)

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Dan looks at him and smiles, and the sun frames his face and suddenly the landscape is the second most beautiful thing Phil has seen that day.or dan and phil meet at a hostel au.





	sometimes I wonder (¿qué pasaría?)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is not too reminiscent of my last work for the flash fic fest but when someone says summer I can only think about my beloved Peninsula de Yucatán.
> 
> I took some liberties with this one. I have been to Tulum but I have never stayed at a hostel. Hopefully, this isn't (too) unrealistic.
> 
> I’m very sorry it’s a mess, I’m more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.

Phil finds him when he isn’t even looking for him. In a foreign country, at a hostel, in the middle of summer.

He has curly hair and brown eyes and a shy smile. He’s wearing a hoodie even though they’re at melting temperature and he is probably coming from the town. 

“Is that bed free?” He asks Phil, pointing at the top bunk right above his.

“I don’t know… I mean- Yes!” Phil answers, always making a fool of himself in front of cute strangers.

“Okay,” he sounds a little unsure as he throws his backpack on the bed and wheels his small suitcase into a corner of the room. “My name’s Dan… I’m from England.”

“I noticed!” Phil says and then.“Sorry! The accent! I’m Phil, from England too!” He definitely needs to chill a little.

But Dan laughs and suddenly he doesn’t mind to embarrass himself if he is going to be rewarded with that sound.

“Uh, It’s cool we both English I guess.” Now he is standing awkwardly and Phil wonders if he should stand up and shake his hand. He knows nothing about hostel etiquette. “Have you meet our other roommates?”

“Yeah, they’re two Spanish girls. They came here together.”

“I see… You came alone? I don’t want to assume anything it’s just- someone told me to maybe make friends with someone from the hostel? I don’t know, I have never made something like this before,” he says all at ones, Phil barely catches up with what he is saying. “Sorry for the rant.” Dan laughs shortly and looks at him expectantly. 

“We can totally be friends! I mean if you don’t mind a little awkwardness.”

“I don’t. You just heard me talking, it can only get more awkward.” Dan smiles fully and Phil notices that he has two dimples. 

Phil wonders for how long you need to know someone to squeeze their face.

\---

They decide to go to the common area so they can actually talk to each other without anyone having to stand in the middle of the room. The energy between them is one hundred percent weird energy but Phil doesn’t think it’s completely a bad thing, after all, they just met.

“You know,” Dan says after an almost too long moment of silence. “You can totally tell me to back off if it is creepy. You don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t want to.” Pause “That sounded wrong, sorry.” 

“Hey! it’s fine, I literally don’t have a plan. I wouldn't mind the company.”

“Sorry, I’m an overthinker. And I should stop saying sorry.” Then he frowns “What do you mean you don’t have a plan?”

“Uhm, my brother and his girlfriend came here a while ago and he said it was awesome and I should totally come someday. So I did. And I just realized that I don’t know anything about this place.”

Phil should have known better than to take a flight to Mexico just because once Martyn told him it was great, but he had just wanted to run away from London. Go somewhere new. 

It wasn’t a Phil move at all. He had planned to go on vacation, he had even saved some money to do so but he didn't know _where_. And one night he couldn’t sleep so he opened his laptop and booked a flight to the other side of the world. He was never impulsive like that but he had remembered the beach on Martyn’s pictures. The ocean painted in three different shades of blue, the pure sand. He needed to come.

“Well, I actually did a lot of research and also made a lot of plans and you can tag along if you want.” Dan scratches his neck and moves on his seat waiting for Phil’s answer.

He doesn’t know anything about Dan but he wants to say yes because when he decided to make this trip he took a risk. Why not take another one?

“Let’s do this Dan.”  
\---

The hostel has free bicycles that they can borrow to go to town. Phil can’t even remember the last time he rode one but he tries extra hard and Dan is extra patient so after a couple of nearly falls they get going.

The town is an explosion of color and culture. There are a lot of craft shops decorating the street and Phil is delighted.

They find a place to lock up their bikes and then walk looking for a restaurant. They take their time looking at the shops, Dan buys homemade chocolate and shares it with Phil. It looks kind of weird, shaped in a circle. But Phil takes a bite anyway.

“It’s too bitter!” Phil says as he sticks his tongue out.

“Yeah, this is evil chocolate.”

“Totally. It killed my taste buds, I don’t think I can recover from this.” 

“It’s fine, we can get some cake somewhere.”

Phil stops walking, looks at him completely serious and says “Where have you been my whole life?” before he can stop himself. 

And then he is blushing, but it’s fine because Dan is too.

\---

They get on so well.

Phil has never felt this comfortable this quickly with anyone but they laugh so much together and they have so much in common. Dan is amazing and he likes to talk about anime and horror movies and he had an emo phase just like Phil. It’s crazy, they haven’t left each other’s sides for days. And the flirting! Phil hasn’t flirted like that since he was a teenager. 

Phil wonders if this should feel wrong, spending so much time with Dan when they barely know each other; but it doesn’t. It’s completely the opposite.

“You know, if you are not sick of me yet we should go to the ruins today,” Dan tells him as he gets out of the bathroom, letting out a steamy cloud. They are alone in the room at the moment and Phil is laying starfish style on his bed.

“I would like that. I have always wanted to see the pyramids up close!.”

So they ride their bikes to the archaeological zone. It’s not as close as they expected and they get extremely sweaty. At least Dan is not wearing a sweater today.

“You ok mate? You look like you are going to pass out” Dan says, looking a little worried.

“Yeah?” he asks breathlessly “You better catch me then.” No too breathless to flirt though. 

“I will.”

After buying their tickets, they get on a little train that takes them close to the pyramids and then they have to walk a quite long distance under the sun but Dan tries to distract him telling him facts about the place.

“Did you know that Tulum was built to be a fortress?” 

“Did you know that Tulum was built by the aliens?” Phil says as serious as Dan.

“Phil!” Dan whines “That’s not true.”

“It is! How else could they have carried those rocks that high?”

“I don’t know. Science?”

“Nop. It was definitely the aliens”

And they could have kept fighting if the view hadn’t left them completely speechless.

They finally reached the top of the hill, and the landscape is the most beautiful thing Phil has ever seen. It seems like the ocean has no end, it spreads for kilometers of blues getting darker and darker and it is intimidating even looking at it from this high, Especially looking at it from this high.

Phil is overcome with excitement and he taps quickly at Dan’s arm even though he knows Dan is just as astonished as him. But Dan takes his hand and squeezes it gently and Phil is not as focused on the sea anymore.

Dan looks at him and smiles, and the sun frames his face and suddenly the landscape is the second most beautiful thing Phil has seen that day.

\---

Phil’s time in Tulum is coming to an end and they are ignoring the fact that they only have one more day together. 

Phil wakes up and waits for Dan to get up. When he does, they go out to town to get breakfast. Dan hasn’t got a lot planned for the day so they will walk around the shops and then go to the beach.

They pay to get into one of the beach clubs and then Dan finds them a place as far as possible from all the people there. They take turns to go buy drinks and eventually they give up and go for a swim. 

The water is warmer than Phil expected so he almost doesn’t mind when Dan splashes him. Almost. They have a water fight and wrestle each other until they are both panting and laughing, laying on their backs on the seashore. 

Dan takes his hand again but this time Phil feels sad.

\---

They spend the rest of the day at the beach. Dan wants to stay as long as they can to watch the sunset and Phil is happy to tag along.

“Phil.” Dan suddenly says, still looking forward. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before but I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” he takes a deep breath and turns his head to Phil. “Where on England do you live?”

“London,” Phil whispers, putting all his faith in that single word. “You?”

“London.” Phil shouldn't be as happy as he is because this isn’t a yes to anything and yet it feels like a yes to everything. So he leans on, shortening the distance between them, he looks at Dan’s lips and then at his eyes; making the silent question. As his answer, Dan closes the distance completely.

Dan’s lips are a little chapped and he tastes like salt from the sea and peppermint from the mojito he was drinking, and a little bit like hope too; and if they weren’t at this family-friendly beach club Phil would be straddling him right now.

“Phil,” Dan whispers, with his lips attached to Phil’s. “Maybe...” he breath hot air into his mouth. “Maybe we could meet again.”

“Maybe we could.” And they say maybe, nonetheless there is not a drop of uncertainty on their words.

Phil wasn’t looking for Dan when he found him, but he is glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> The chocolate mentioned is the one we use to make Chocolate Caliente and you are supposed to add sugar to the beverage. You can bite into it but it is bitter as hell.
> 
> Title from Alma Mía by María Grever.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/175439587610/coraz%C3%B3n-t%C3%BA-s%C3%AD-sabes-love-me-like-i-like-it).


End file.
